Protector
by Steampunk Marionette
Summary: Matthew Williams finally moves into his own house. For the first time ever, he's alone. Or is he. When something in his house is threating him, he'll have to call upon a protector to help him. PruCan HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Steampunk Marionette here with a new chapter story! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Enjoy chapter 1!

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

It started like most stories. Matthew was moving into a new house. The now 23-year-old was finally moving out of his brother's apartment. It wasn't that Matthew didn't like his older brother, he just didn't particularly enjoy how loud and obnoxious he was. And the random girls(and occasional boys)he brought home from the clubs he went to didn't help either. So, Matthew went house hunting and bought the cheapest house he could.

-Matthew's Point Of View-

"Ok that was the last one bro! You sure you don't want me to stay and help ya unpack?" Alfred yelled as he placed the last box of my belongings on the floor. "Um, I'll be fine Al." " 'K Mattie! I'll be headin' out now!" Said Alfred as he walked over to hug me goodbye. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck, standing on my toes so I could reach. "Ha ha, dude you're so short!" "Yeah yeah I know…hoser." I mutter. Alfred's annoying laugh rings out again as he lets me go. I realize I'm going to miss him a lot. He timidly rubs the back of his neck as he says "Uh ya know bro, I think I'm gonna miss ya a little…" "I'll miss you to Alfie. I'll be a phone call away if you want to talk." "Yeah I know…I gotta go Mattie, Dad is takin' me to a football game. See ya later bro!" "Bye Alfred." and with that Alfred leaves me to get acquainted with my new home.

The house looks pretty old. It's a plain two-story cabin sort of house with an attic and basement. I'm kind of hungry so I decide to go to a convenience store or something because I'm too tired to go shopping. I then groan in aggravation when I realize I'll have to walk until I find a cheap car or a rental car. Which sucks. So, I take off out the door hoping to find food.

As it turns out I find a pizza parlor and decide to buy a large pepperoni pizza. The customer in front of me finishes ordering and walks away. When I walk forward towards the person taking the orders, I realize he has a mean looking scowl on his face. Slightly intimidated, I begin to stutter out my order. "You jerk I can't even tell what you're saying! Speak the fu** up already!" I start to wilt under his glare when a cheery Spaniard walks from the back room to the employee and says "Now Lovi, it's not nice to call customers jerks, apologize." "Why the hell should I apologize, bastard?!" "O-oh sir it's fine really. He doesn't have to apologize." My face is burning with embarrassment. The Spaniard turns toward me, "Of course Lovino has to apologize Tomate!" I'm no expert at Spanish but I think he just called me a tomato. He tells Lovino to take a break. He then asks me for my order and ends up giving it to me for free because of his employee's short fuse. I thank him and take my dinner (and breakfast for tomorrow) home.

After the whole pizza fiasco I eat in peace and retire for the night. Though the entire time I could have sworn I felt someone watching me.

-? Point Of View-  
I watch him and can't help but think how perfect he will be. I can see our future now. Perfect...

-The Next Morning(3rd Person)-  
Matthew wakes up and stretches, unaware of the eyes watching him. He gets changed and wonders what he can do today. Matthew then realizes that he could go job hunting. He puts on shoes and heads out the door. He walks down Main street and looks through shop windows to check for help wanted signs. Finally, he comes across a small bookstore with a 'now hiring' sign on the glass door. He enters the bookstore and sees a young and rather busty woman behind a counter. He clears his throat in an attempt to gain her attention. She looks up from the book she has and apologizes fervently for not noticing him before.

-Matthew's Point Of View-

The woman behind the counter seems close to tears as she apologizes to me. I ask her about the sign and she tells me that her other helper quit a couple of days before. "Do you think I could apply for the job?" I ask. "Oh of course!" She says, handing me some papers to fill out. "By the way, my name is Katyusha." She says. "Matthew. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say politely. We converse for a little while longer, but I soon leave to go to a grocery store.

I'm not gonna bore you with the details of my riveting shopping adventure. I just bought some essentials because I'm now on a pretty tight budget.

As I enter my house, I feel as though I'm not alone and it's kinda freaking me out. I don't usually get paranoid for no reason. "H-hello?" There's no reply of course, so I feel a bit silly talking to thin air. I walk into my room and my eyes widen as I look at the wall at the head of my bed. Written in black paint are the words'BECOME ONE WITH ME' I gasp and speed walk out of my room. I locate my cell phone on my coffee table. I press 1 and wait. My hands are shaking intensely as I hold the phone to my ear. 'Yo, it's Alfred! If ya have somethin' important ta say, leave a message' "A-Alfred? Call me back as soon as possible! I think someone broke into my house while I was gone." I say before hanging up. I'm pretty sure whoever did it is gone now, so I should be safe. But just in case, I grab my hockey stick from by the door."What do you plan to do with that little one?"I scream and whip around. Coming face to face(chest) with a scary Russian looking man.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Hmm. Betcha can't guess who the scary Russian guy is.

Blargh. First chapters are always this is gonna be a chapter story.(obviously) I don't usually plan out my stories so we'll just wait and see where this goes 'k? I just start typing whatever I want, but I do usually have a topic/theme for my story. Oh wait, I just realized you probably don't care. Bye!

~Steampunk Marionette


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur's Solution

Just as Matthew is about to scream, a loud knock is heard at the door. His assailant's cold violet eyes glare at the door. And, as quickly as he appeared, the man disappears.

This time Matthew actually does scream.

Just as he screams, the door bursts open to reveal Alfred. Said American had heard the message and rushed to his little brother's house.

Alfred finds his brother on the floor sobbing and muttering incoherently.

"Ssshhh, dude it's ok. The hero's gotcha."

"A-A-Alfred?"

"Yeah bro it's ok. You can tell me what happened when ya calm down."

"O-ok…"

Matthew ends up sobbing into Alfred's shoulder for half an hour before he looks up at Alfred with wide, frightened lilac eyes.

"Th-there were w-words written on m-my w-w-wall…and they s-said…"

Matthew trails off. Beginning to cry once more. Alfred looks down at the frightened man and is suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia.

In his memories, he sees a smaller boy, Matthew, running into his bedroom crying and babbling about monsters or ghosts or something of the sort.

He felt needed. And he loved it.

Matthew slowly pulls away and stands up. Alfred also stands. Matthew clasps Al's hand and starts walking toward his room. Alfred walks into Matthew's room, right behind said man. Alfred's jaw drops. Clear as day, big black letters spell out 'BECOME ONE WITH ME'. And it isn't his brother's handwriting.

"That's not all…" Murmurs Matthew. "That's not why I screamed."

Alfred swallows thickly. Somehow already knowing what his brother was going to say.

"When I left my room, I immediately called you. When you didn't answer I grabbed my hockey stick and, um, a v-voice behind m-me a-asked what I was gonna do with it a-and I t-turned around and there was a big scary Russian g-guy behind me. W-when you knocked he disappeared! I s-saw a ghost! He looked evil!" Cries Matthew.

Alfred truly doesn't know what to say. He knows he can't just leave Matthew here after that, but what was one supposed to do in a situation like this?

He has to protect his younger brother.

Apparently Matthew took his contemplative silence as an 'I don't believe you', because he then says,

"You don't believe me, do you Alfred?"

"What? Of course I believe ya bro. I'm just tryin' to figure out what ta do…of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Dad! He believes in fairies an' shit! He should be able to help ya bro!"

Matthew looks a bit thoughtful. Maybe his dad, Arthur, could help. And he would get to see his papa, Francis, again.

"O-ok. I guess."

"Cool! Let's go right now. There's no way I'm lettin' ya stay here! Wouldn't be very heroic, would it?"

Matthew diligently packs a bag and follows Alfred to the man's battered blue Toyota truck.

What they didn't know, was just as they closed the door, things started flying around the rooms in the house. And as they drove away, furniture was getting flung around the rooms like rag dolls.

Their adoptive parents lived three hours away, so they have to stop for dinner eventually. After a meal of hamburgers and fries, they continue on their way.

It's 7:30 when they arrive.

Francis opens the door and immediately yells, "Mes bébés sont rentrés(my babies are back)! Arzur! Look 'o is 'ere!"

"Bloody hell Francis I was doing the laundry! You scared the shite out of me! What is i-oh Alfred, Matthew! What brings you two here? Oh what's that Flying Mint Bunny?" Arthur says, looking in a random direction. He nods before turning back to his sons, who, by the way, still hadn't gotten to talk. "So, problems with malevolent ghosts at Matthew's new house?"

The brothers' jaws drop simultaneously. Ok, so maybe Arthur wasn't as insane as everyone had thought. Though, Francis had seen all of Arthur's creatures before so…yeah. Not really crazy.

"We'll I'm sure I could come up with something to help you. An incantation or perhaps I could summon…" At this point Arthur is mumbling possible solutions under his breath.

Francis invites his sons inside and proceeds to dote on them and offer them baked goods.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I should just go to bed." Says Matthew.

"Yeah I'm pretty tuckered out. Night dad, night papa." Says Alfred, following his younger brother to their respective rooms.

"I'm worried Francis."Arthur mutters.

"I know, but you can do somezing about eet, right?"

"Yes, but…I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do…"

"Arzur…" mutters Francis, knowing how bad magic can turn out.

"I want to help Matthew summon a protector…another ghost, perhaps. One that could…exterminate the poltergeist."

"Will eet be dangerous?"

"He won't be dangerous to Matthew."

"'E?"

"Yes he. I already know who is right for the job. I don't like him much but…he'll do a good job. He's very…thorough."

-–—–-–—–-–—–-–—–-

As soon as he is changed, Matthew flops into bed. Exhausted, he falls asleep almost immediately.

_The Russian man is chasing me. I'm not sure how I know, but I do. Everything is in black and white. I refuse to look behind me. Where is he? Why would he abandon me? Doesn't he know I need him? I can't believe he would just leave me in the hands of this psycho Russian. Red eyes…silver. Where am I? An alleyway. What if it's a dead end. What could I do then. He's dragging something behind him. Metal. A weapon. That will hurt. Oh no. He has me. Save me G_-

"Mattie wake up! Dad has to tell ya somethin'! Papa made those crepe thingies ya like!"

Startled out of his strange dream, Matthew shoots right up. His shirt is soaked through with sweat. Ew, and so is his hair.

"Woah dude. Ya ok?"

"I'm fine Al. Go eat breakfast. I'll be down after my shower."

"'K broski! Love ya!"

Matthew grabs his clothes for the day and slips into the bathroom.

As he strips for his shower, he can't help but feel the dream was important.

Helloooooo! And there you have it! Chapter 2! Hope ya liked it!

~Steampunk Marionette ^•^


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur Explains, Al Shops

Matthew walks downstairs and heads toward the kitchen/dining room. He greets his papa with a kiss on the cheek. He greets his dad with a short slightly awkward hug.

"Matthew, I think I can help you…" Mutters Arthur. "But I'm going to have to come with you and Alfred when you return to your house."

Matthew stares at his father for a second before nodding and eating his breakfast. The food tastes bland to Matthew.

They finish off their food and decide to go to Matthew's house. Francis hugs them all goodbye.

"Stay safe mon petites. You too mon lapin." Says Francis. He kisses a grumbling Arthur on the cheek.

The ride to Matthew's house is quiet, surprisingly enough. Alfred drives, Arthur is in the passenger seat, and Matthew is in between them.

The windows are rolled down because the AC is broken. Suddenly a loud caw breaks the silence. A large black crow swoops by Arthur's window.

Said man mutters "That's not a good sign…"

Both twins wince. Not a good sign? Jeez what's next? Alfred looks at his brother. Matthew is frowning and wondering if that meant something bad was gonna happen.

They settle back into a slightly uncomfortable silence.

After a lunch break and another hour of driving, they make it to Matthew's house.

"Brace yourself boys. My fairies told me something unpleasant will greet us upon entry."

Matthew and Alfred don't even attempt to make a pass at their father's speak of fairies. They simply prepare themselves and walk through the door.

It looked like a tornado had torn through the house. Furniture was strewn across the rooms. Books and other smaller objects littered the floor. Matthew's bed was on top of a knocked-down bookcase.

But worst of all were the walls. Red, black, and dark purple paint was all over the walls. Words in multiple languages were on the wall. Languages none of them had ever seen before and ones they had mixed together.

The words Matthew could understand weren't pleasant. He gapes at the French, English, and Spanish words he can understand. Vulgar obscenities and threats. There were some phrases in English that referenced Matthew. Calling him scandalous and rude words.

Alfred seethes. His brother was not any of those things! He wanted so bad to punch out whatever had written these horrible things. But he couldn't. He couldn't harm a ghost.

Arthur can only stare.

"Dad, what do we need ta do ta get ridda this sonnova-"

"Do not insult it you git! Do you even know how dangerous that can be?!" Hisses Arthur in agitation. "But to answer your question, I need you to run to the store and get me a few things."

"What kinda stuff do ya need?"

"White candles, a lighter, feathers, a wooden cross, incense, and chalk."

Alfred stares at him as if he'd grown a second head. But he found a pen and paper and wrote the items down anyways. He glances at the two blondes he'd be leaving and frowns.

"You guys gonna be ok while I'm gone?" He asks uncertainly.

Arthur is about to reply snidely but Matthew beats him.

"We'll be fine Al. Go and get dad's stuff."

"Ok. Love ya." He says, grabbing his keys and heading over to his truck.

The two blondes in the house watch the truck roar to life and take off.

Matthew turned to Arthur. "What exactly did you have in mind, dad?" He asks nervously.

Arthur's pov!

I'm not really sure if he'll except what needs to be done. One ghost is enough, so why would Matthew want to summon another? Well, I'll have to tell him no matter what.

"We're going to summon another ghost to help you; a protector of sorts."

He stares at me like I've gone bloody bonkers. Come to think of it, a lot of people looked at me like that. Hmm, I wonder why…

Matthew's pov

What?

Is dad serious? Why the hell would I want another one? And how would it protect me anyways? Ew, what if it's creepy or ugly or something?

"Soooo, how does this ghost look? Is he gonna freak me out every time I look at him? Is he gonna watch me while I sleep?"

"Erm, um, well…I wouldn't say he's ugly…he's quite the looker actually…"

Wait. Is he…blushing? Ew…

"And no, I don't believe he'll watch you while you sleep."

I look around and become sad again. Talking to my father was a nice distraction, but it didn't do me much good. I feel sick just looking at the walls. It will take forever to clean up the furniture! Not to mention the smaller things! What if-

"Love, calm down. It's going to be alright."

I didn't even realize how hysterical I had become. I'm hyperventilating and shaking. I should really stop thinking about all of this.

Dad soothes me for a little while and I eventually calm down. By the time I'm calm, Alfred has been gone for an hour and a half. Twenty minutes later he walks through the door with bags from three different stores.

"God that was horrible!" He yells indignantly. "I was able to get the candles, lighter, and chalk at regular store. And then the stupid cashier lady looked at me like I was a freaking devil-worshipper or some crap! I had to go to two freaky-deaky magic shops to find the incense and special chalk!"

As scared and sad as I am, I can't help but chuckle at Al's rant.

3rd person pov

Arthur gets his sons' attention by snapping his fingers. He grabs the bags from his eldest son and checks them. Nodding his approval, he walks through the house and finds a suitable room. Alfred and Matthew follow him. Both feel nervous. They knew how bad this could be.

Arthur picks the chalk out of the bag and crouches down. He begins drawing some weird triangle-and-circle thing on the wooden floor. The twins watch in awe. They have absolutely no idea what to do other than stare.

"If you two are quite finished gaping, I think we should begin." Says Arthur.

Alfred and Matthew nod at eachother and step toward their father.

**Thank you for bearing with me for these boring chapter! Things will actually get interesting next chapter, I swear! Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Read, review, blah blah blah.**

~Steampunk M.


	4. Chapter 4: Gilbert The Awesome Ghost

They join hands; each stand on one corner of the triangle. Arthur had lit candles and incense. The candles were each placed in one of the circles. They had the feathers arranged in their pockets. The cross lays between them.

Arthur commands them to close their eyes and repeat after him. He begins to chant, Matthew and Alfred repeating the unfamiliar words.

"Matthew, only you need to repeat these words, alright?" Says Arthur. He knows it may not be safe to directly tie Matthew to the protector, but it may be the only way to keep him there. He opens his eyes and tells Alfred to do the same. Matthew repeats what Arthur tells him to.

Suddenly, Arthur nicks Matthew's finger with the end of his feather. Matthew starts slightly, but doesn't open his eyes. Arthur squeezes the cut until a drop of blood falls on top of the cross.

As soon as this happens, a soft blue light bathes the room. Matthew screams as white hot pain shoots through his body. He drops to his knees. Alfred darts forward to grasp his still-screaming brother. Once he gets a hold of Matthew, the screaming stops and becomes loud sobs.

Arthur rubs his son's back sympathetically. Alfred shoots his father an angry look. Arthur looks apologetic. He had known it would be painful. He should have warned Matthew.

The pain alleviates and Matthew sits up. He glares half-heartedly at his dad. The pain had been horrible, literally the worst he had ever felt.

Alfred turns to Arthur. "What just happened? Why would you hurt your son? Did you curse 'im or somethin'?"

"Of course I didn't curse him you prat!" Arthur growls at his eldest son. "I had to do it to tie them together!"

"What? You tied my brother to a monster!?"

"Of corse I didn't! He's a ghost not a monster!"

"He? I don't think I want some ghost guy tied to my little bro!"

"Would you rather there be an evil ghost tormenting him!?"

The entire time they argued, Matthew was regaining his strength. He looks around and sees movement from the corner of his eye. The tall Russian ghost grins evilly at him, before mouthing 'Become one'. Matthew screams loudly, startling the older men arguing over his head. Alfred whips his head over to where his brother was looking in time to see a pale-haired man grin at him and fade away.

"Where is this protector guy anyways?" Asks Alfred.

"Matthew has to summon him by name."

"But Mattie doesn't even know the guy-er ghost uh whatever!"

Suddenly Matthew cries out, "Giiiiillllbeeeeerrrrrt." He truly had no idea how he knew, but he did. He knew Gilbert was his name.

Almost instantly a blur flies in through the window. The blur lands in front of Matthew, causing Alfred and Arthur to jump back. It slowly forms into a man with silver hair and red eyes. The man kneels down to directly face the frightened blond.

"M-Matthew…" He stutters, trying out the name on his toungue.

Gilbert didn't really understand what happened until it, well, happened. He was quickly transported to an unfamiliar place. That stupid warlock Arthur had summoned him again. And he was tied to someone! He looked down, seeing a thin, silver thread pulling him by the middle of his stomach.

He is pulled through a window and set in front of a frightened young man. When the young blond looks at Gilbert with lavender eyes through wet eyelashes, the older man kneels down and speaks a name he didn't know he knew. But he knew this was the person he was connected with. It wasn't a full connection yet, but he still knew.

He gets the younger's attention. Said man looks Gilbert in the eye before muttering, "Gil…" before collapsing in the man arms.

Gilbert swiftly picks Matthew up bridal style and stands. He nods to Arthur and starts walking upstairs. He chooses to ignore the writing on the wall. He switches Matthew into a different position, putting the 23-year-old's legs around his waist. Using the hand not supporting the blond, he flips the man's bed back over before setting the him on the bed. For some reason, he kisses Matthew's forehead before walking downstairs to interrogate the two older blonds.

"So Artie, vhy'd you summon ze awesome me? Und vhy did you tie me to zat pretty little vögel?" Sad Gilbert, leering at the two stunned men.

Arthur quickly snaps out of his thoughts and says, "Right, of course, well, I have a favor to ask."

"Ah, ja, a favor to ask. You tied him to me vizout mein permission! 'Ask' meinen arsch!" He rants.

"It's very important! He's in danger, and if I'm correct, you should be feeling the affects of the bond." Says Arthur smugly. The ghost should be feeling extremely protective of Matthew, so he'll want to protect the man anyways.

In truth, Gilbert did feel very protective of Matthew. The thought of Matthew in trouble tore a growl from Gilbert's throat. And he didn't even know the kid!

Hearing the growl, Arthur's smug smile grows. "So, do you want to complete the bond?"

Gilbert frowns. He knows to form a complete bond, he would have to give some of his 'blood'... And he was actually considering doing it. Before he could think of what to do, a small creaking sound resonates through the quiet room. They all turn towards the staircase, Alfred having snapped out of it.

Matthew had been coming down to see if the stranger, Gilbert, was still there. Seeing that he was, Matthew blushed and averted his eyes.

"So, it seems you und I have been tied togezer. I'm ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Und you are?" Asks Gilbert, though he already knew.

"M-my name is uh M-Matthew Williams." He says, still embarrasses about having passed out on the man/ghost."S-so…you're a ghost?"

"Ja."

"For um how long?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later Vögelchen. Ok I've made my decision! I'll help him because I'm so awesome. Now take some of mein awesome ghost blut."

Hi! Soooo, there's Gilly! That's what we've been waiting for! So…yay.

If ya feel like leavin a review don't be shy k?

~Steampunk Marionette


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling Complete

I am so so so sorry! This chapter is so late! I started school so it's going to be hard to update.

Arthur pricks Gilbert's finger the same way he pricked Matthew's. He lets a drop of blood land on top of the cross. Matthew screams again, but doesn't fall. Gilbert winces and hisses. As the blue light fills the room again, Matthew starts crying. Gilbert is overcome with the need to hold him, so he does.

"Hush Vögelchen. It vill be ok." Gil murmurs. He eases them both down to the ground. He notices that Matthew is holding his stomach. He reaches down to pull up Matthew's shirt.

Alfred looks like he's about to protest as Gilbert pulls Matthew's shirt up, but his father silences him.

Gilbert looks at Matthew's stomach. A golden string is making its way out. The string suddenly darts out, ripping a scream from Matthew's throat. The string shoots towards Gilbert, who allows the string to connect to his own.

Alfred runs to the bathroom looking a little green. Arthur, however, knows how beautiful this process is. They are now sharing a soul. They won't act any different personality wise, but they would always want to be together. The true meaning of soul mates.

Matthew is overcome by multiple feelings. Confusion. Completeness. Happiness. Adoration. And finally, love. He loves Gilbert. Not in a romantic way, more like a deep companionship.

All Gilbert knows is that Matthew is his to protect and love. The silver-haired man grabs Matthew and hugs him, pulling the younger man into his lap.

Matthew is surprised as he is pulled into a hug. He turns beet red upon realizing he is straddling his second half. That's what they were now. Two parts of a whole.

Matthew pulls away and smiles shyly. He turns to look at his father.

"Thank you…" he whispers.

Arthur nods and turns to go get his other son. Aforementioned son comes out of the bathroom before Arthur can get there. His left eye twitches slightly as he sees his innocent baby brother straddling the ghost.

"Yeah, I know your here ta protect him and junk but ya don't have ta start molesting him while we're right here." Al says irritably.

Gilbert realizes what Alfred meant when he notices exactly where his hands are. He gives an experimental squeeze and Matthew squeaks and jumps out of his lap. Gilbert had accidentally** grabbed Matthew's ass.

Getting over his shock and embarrassment, Matthew walks over to his father.

"Dad, I-I feel so…complete. It's like, Gilbert was the thing I didn't know I was missing. It's…wonderful."

Said ghost stands and walks toward Arthur. "Zat…vas veird. But, I zink Birdie und I vill be fine so you and zat guy can leave now." He says, wanting some alone time with his new soul mate. If this was gonna work, they would have to get to know eachother.

"Uh they don't have to leave if they don't want to." States Matthew.

"No, I think we should leave. Perhaps we could visit again later lad." Says Arthur, tugging his other son out the door.

Matthew is weirdly nervous. It felt natural to be near Gilbert, but he still didn't know him. Just because they were connected didn't mean they knew everything about each other. All Matthew knew was that he was connected to a ghost named Gilbert.

"You know what, I'm tired. Make yourself at home Gilbert. I'm going to bed." Says Matthew, feeling drained.

Gilbert is kind of surprised. He didn't really expect Matthew to go to bed the second they were alone.

"Um, ja, ok, I'll uh, give myself a little tour of ze house or somezing like zat."

"Oh, no, of course! I'm such an idiot! You don't even know where anything is eh! I'm a terrible host!" He frets.

"Oh no no no! I didn't mean it like zat!" Gilbert says quickly.

There is an awkward silence. They didn't really know how to act around each other.

"…Soooo, you can uh, go to sleep. I'll be doing…stuff." Gilbert mumbles. Maybe he could find the malevolent spirit haunting his new…friend?

Matthew nods and smiles shyly, causing Gilbert to blush slightly. He walks away while Gilbert tries not to stare at the younger's slightly swaying hips.

Gilbert shakes his head to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts. Well hey, you can't blame him.

–-27

Chapters will be few and far in between until I figure out how to balance school and writing. I'll do what I can, 'k? Thanks for all of the Favorites/Reviews/Follows et cetera!

That chapter was short, awkward and bad…sorry. If you have any questions about something you don't understand, feel free to pm me.

~Steampunk Marionette


End file.
